With a traditional multi-channel (e.g., stereo) audio system, the sound field recorded in an environment can be reconstructed with two or more speakers (e.g., loudspeakers). Through the speakers, a listener may be able to enjoy the music represented by the reconstructed sound field. However, due to the limitation of conventional recording and playback devices, the realistic sense of the replayed music can be insufficient, which can thereby lower the listening pleasure for the listener. Although there are some conventional techniques for enhancing the spatial effect of an audio signal, such conventional techniques typically are not operating according to the expectation of the listener in an autonomous manner. As a result, some listeners may find the audio enhancement experience, based on such conventional techniques, to be dissatisfying, weakened over prolong period of time, or too overwhelming to the listener. Although the audio enhancement effect can be adjusted manually through some user interface (e.g., buttons, dials), this can result in the process of enjoying the music being distracted from the listener's perspective, and the listening pleasure of the listener may be reduced accordingly.
The above-described description is merely intended to provide a contextual overview relating to digital holograms, and is not intended to be exhaustive.